1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to packaging, and particularly to a light-tight package for securely containing light-sensitive material, such as a roll of photosensitive web material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Packaging arrangements for containing rolls of web material, including photosensitive web material, are well known in the prior art. Examples may be found in the following patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,687 (Hadtke)--Discloses a web-roll dispensing container formed from a single paperboard blank that is so configured and folded as to provide a means for keeping the web-roll centered therein with its outer end projecting from an exit slot. PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,405,066 (Roccaforte)--Discloses a web-roll dispensing container formed from a single paperboard blank that is so configured as to be readily foldable by automated equipment into a securely closed flip-top carton having a reinforced web-cutting edge. PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,417,678 (Roccaforte)--Discloses a web-roll dispensing container formed from a single paperboard blank that is so configured as to be foldable into a sealed flip-top carton having a web-cutting edge and means for readily breaking the flip-top seal. PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,108 (Gavin et al.)--Discloses a web-roll dispensing container formed from a single paperboard blank that is so configured as to be foldable into a sealed flip-top carton having self-locking end flaps. PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,524 (Grady)--Discloses a rectanguloid flip-top box for securely containing a photosensitive web-roll, the box being formed from a single paperboard blank having various panels and flaps that are foldable into close interfitting relationships. PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,709 (Faulstick)--Discloses a rectanguloid flip-top box for securely containing a stack of rectangular photosensitive film sheets, the box being formed from a single paperboard blank having various panels and flaps that are foldable into close interfitting relationships. PA0 a rectangular box-bottom-wall panel defined by longitudinal box-bottom-wall front and rear fold lines and transverse box-bottom-wall opposite end fold lines; PA0 a rectangular box-front-wall outer panel defined by the box-bottom-wall front fold line, a longitudinal box-front-wall fold line, and transverse box-front-wall outer-panel opposite end fold lines; PA0 a box-front-wall inner panel defined by the box-front-wall fold line, a substantially longitudinal box-front-wall inner-panel bottom edge, and transverse box-front-wall inner-panel opposite end edges; PA0 a rectangular box-rear-wall panel defined by the box-bottom-wall rear fold line, a longitudinal box-rear-wall fold line, and transverse box-rear-wall opposite end fold lines; PA0 box-opposite-end-wall inner-intermediate panels defined by the box-rear-wall opposite end fold lines respectively, transverse box-opposite-end-wall inner-intermediate-panel end edges respectively, and longitudinal box-opposite-end-wall inner-intermediate-panel bottom and top edges; PA0 box-opposite-end-wall outer-intermediate panels defined by the box-bottom-wall opposite end fold lines respectively, transverse box-opposite-end-wall outer-intermediate-panel end edges respectively, and longitudinal box-opposite-end-wall outer-intermediate-panel front and rear edges; PA0 rectangular box-opposite-end-wall outer panels defined by the box-front-wall outer-panel opposite end fold lines respectively, transverse box-opposite-end-wall outer-panel end edges respectively, longitudinal box-opposite-end-wall outer-panel bottom edges respectively, and longitudinal box-opposite-end-wall outer-panel fold lines respectively; PA0 box-opposite-end-wall top panels defined by the box-opposite-end-wall outer-panel fold lines respectively, longitudinal box-opposite-end-wall top-panel fold lines respectively, and transverse box-opposite-end-wall top-panel front and rear edges; PA0 box-opposite-end-wall inner panels defined by the box-opposite-end-wall top-panel fold lines respectively, longitudinal box-opposite-end-wall inner-panel bottom edges respectively, transverse box-opposite-end-wall inner-panel front edges respectively, and transverse box-opposite-end-wall inner-panel fold lines respectively; PA0 box-opposite-end-wall inner-panel lightlock flaps defined by the box-opposite-end-wall inner-panel fold lines respectively, transverse box-opposite-end-wall inner-panel lightlock-flap end edges respectively, and substantially longitudinal box-opposite-end-wall inner-panel lightlock-flap bottom and top edges; PA0 a rectangular lid-top-wall panel defined by the box-rear-wall fold line, a longitudinal lid-top-wall fold line, and transverse lid-top-wall opposite end fold lines; PA0 a rectangular lid-front-wall outer panel defined by the longitudinal lid-top-wall fold line, a longitudinal lid-front-wall fold line, and transverse lid-front-wall outer-panel opposite end edges; PA0 a lid-front-wall inner panel defined by the lid-front-wall fold line, a substantially longitudinal lid-front-wall inner-panel top edge, and transverse lid-front-wall inner-panel opposite end edges; PA0 substantially rectangular lid-opposite-end-wall panels defined by the lid-top-wall opposite end fold lines respectively, transverse lid-opposite-end-wall panel end edges respectively, longitudinal lid-opposite-end-wall panel rear edges respectively, and longitudinal lid-opposite-end-wall panel fold lines respectively; and PA0 lid-front-wall intermediate partial panels defined by the lid-opposite-end-wall panel fold lines respectively, substantially longitudinal lid-front-wall intermediate-partial-panel end edges respectively, and transverse lid-front-wall intermediate-partial-panel top and bottom edges; PA0 the box-bottom-wall panel, as defined by the box-bottom-wall front and rear fold lines and the box-bottom-wall opposite end fold lines, forming the box bottom wall; PA0 the box-front-wall outer and inner panels being folded about the box-bottom-wall front fold line and the box-front-wall fold line, respectively, into adjacent confronting relation with each other to form the box front wall; PA0 the box-rear-wall panel being folded about the box-bottom-wall rear fold line into spaced confronting relation with the folded box-front-wall inner panel to form the box rear wall; PA0 the box-opposite-end-wall inner-intermediate panels being folded about the box-rear-wall opposite end fold lines, respectively, into spaced confronting relation with each other; PA0 the box-opposite-end-wall outer-intermediate panels being folded about the box-bottom-wall opposite end fold lines, respectively, into adjacent confronting relation with the folded box-opposite-end-wall inner-intermediate panels respectively; PA0 the box-opposite-end-wall outer panels being folded about the box-front-wall outer-panel opposite end fold lines, respectively, into adjacent confronting relation with the folded box-opposite-end-wall outer-intermediate panels respectively; PA0 the box-opposite-end-wall top panels being folded about the box-opposite-end-wall outer-panel fold lines, respectively, into confronting relation with the folded box-opposite-end-wall outer-intermediate-panel end edges respectively and the folded box-opposite-end-wall inner-intermediate-panel top edges respectively; PA0 the box-opposite-end-wall inner panels being folded about the box-opposite-end-wall top-panel fold lines, respectively, into adjacent confronting relation with the folded box-opposite-end-wall inner-intermediate panels respectively; PA0 the box-opposite-end-wall inner-panel lightlock flaps being folded about the box-opposite-end-wall inner-panel fold lines, respectively, into adjacent confronting relation with opposite end portions of the box-rear-wall panel respectively; PA0 the box-opposite-end-wall outer, outer- and inner-intermediate, inner, and top panels, so folded, together forming the box opposite end walls respectively; PA0 the lid-top-wall panel, as defined by the box-rear-wall fold line, the longitudinal lid-top-wall fold line, and the transverse lid-top-wall opposite end fold lines, forming the lid top wall; PA0 the lid-opposite-end-wall panels being folded about the lid-top-wall opposite end fold lines, respectively, into spaced confronting relation with each other to form the lid opposite end walls respectively; PA0 the lid-front-wall intermediate partial panels being folded about the lid-opposite-end-wall panel fold lines, respectively, toward and into substantial alignment with each other; PA0 the lid-front-wall outer panel being folded about the longitudinal lid-top-wall fold line into adjacent confronting relation with the folded lid-front-wall intermediate partial panels; and PA0 the lid-front-wall inner panel being folded about the lid-front-wall fold line, over the folded lid-front-wall intermediate-partial-panel bottom edges, in between the folded lid-opposite-end-wall panels, and into adjacent confronting relation with the folded lid-front-wall intermediate partial panels; PA0 the lid-front-wall outer, intermediate partial, and inner panels, so folded, together forming the lid front wall; PA0 the lid-top-wall panel then being folded forwardly and downwardly about the box-rear-wall fold line so as to move opposite end portions of the folded lid-top-wall panel into adjacent confronting relation with the folded box-opposite-end-wall top panels respectively, the folded lid-opposite-end-wall panels into adjacent confronting relation with the folded box-opposite-end-wall outer panels respectively, and the folded lid-front-wall inner panel into adjacent confronting relation with the folded box-front-wall outer panel, to close the box and thereby form the light-tight package for securely containing light-sensitive material.
While prior-art arrangements such as those described above may have sufficed for their own particular purposes, there has remained, nonetheless, a need for an improved packaging arrangement that is especially adapted for efficient on-line assembly to protectively contain a quantity of photosensitive material, and which also is adapted for convenient opening and light-tight reclosing when in use.
An overall object of this invention, therefore, has been to provide a packaging arrangement that meets the foregoing need, and to do so in a practical, cost-effective, and reliable manner.